chpfandomcom-20200214-history
Alarmed
Category:Season 5 Briefing Bonnie suspects that an old friend from the police academy has turned to car theft. A car alarm expert's daughter is having a hard time persuading her father that she wants to join the business. Report While a father and daughter clash over their alarm business, a former mentor of Bonnie's turns out to be a part of a gang that is wanted for grand theft auto when they hunt down valuable cars for big money. Alarmed001.jpg Alarmed002.jpg Alarmed003.jpg Alarmed004.jpg Notes * Elizabeth Daily (Carol Sweeney) now works mainly as a voice artist under the name E.G Daily. She's probably best known as the voice of Tommy Pickles in Rugrats. * Simon Oakland (Sweeney) previously appeared as Bruno in Drive, Lady, Drive. * The female mud wrestling scenes were actually filmed at the Hollywood Tropicana not Chippendales due to an editing mistake of the enterance sign. * Hollywood Tropicana is actually located 1250 N Western Ave, Hollywood, Los Angeles, CA 90029, the club finally closed it doors on December 20, 1991, and is now currently a vacant building. * Randi Oakes can be seen wearing her real life Dino Rico Bomber Jacket in White Rabbits Fur with Brown Suede Trim with four hooks, including belt buckle, including the pockets, and her hair done professionally in beret clips during the visit to the Hollywood Tropicana. Mistakes * In the accident scene at the beginning Ponch on the radio with LA Communication Center calls in an 11-80 (Accident Serious Injuries) and requests an 11-41 (ambulance) and 11-42 (Paramedics), and a fire rig. He called in the wrong crash code as an 11-82 would not require an ambulance due to no injuries. Additionally, since Baricza is shown directing traffic while a tow truck removes the station wagon from the crash, this indicates enough time had passed to where the ambulance and fire-rescue would have already arrived since first responders arrive prior to tow trucks. A few moments later Jon talking to two female motorists says "luckily no one's hurt". * Bonnie after seeing her friend Toni sitting in the van abandons pursuing the stolen car even though it was just seconds ahead of her. A trained professional officer would not have done this, as was shown earlier when the Corvette and pursuing Mazda had an even larger head start on Ponch and Jon, they were able to overtake the Mazda. * After losing the stolen Corvette, Bonnie tells Getraer that she was boxed in by a van, went to check the van's driver, and she "let her go". In the prior scene when she was boxed in, Bonnie simply told the van driver "C'mon, move it" prior to recognizing Toni. She then got back in her patrol car as the van drove away. Contrary to what she told Getraer, she was not shown doing any investigative work regarding the van driver. Toni in a later scene was asked how she shook the "cop that stopped her" and recounted the incident as Bonnie had accidentally decided let her go due to their friendship. * When Ponch and Jon take Bonnie, including her cousin Tom to a night club called Chippendales in which had the female mud wrestlers performing a show, and would later have male strippers performing a show in the same venture as seen in Trained for Trouble considering that it would be variety night club. Quotes * Bonnie: I thinks it's vulgar, demeaning and debasing. Codes Used * 215 - Carjacking * 459 - Burglary * 487 - Grand Theft * 23103 - Reckless Driving * 10-20 - Location * 11-25 - Traffic Hazard * 5150 - Emotionally Disturbed Person * 11-31 - Calling for Help * 11-41 - Ambulance Required * 11-42 - Paramedics Required * 11-78 - Ambulance Enroute * 11-79 - Paramedics Enroute * 11-80 - Accident, Serious Injury * 11-84 - Direct Traffic * 11-85 - Tow Truck Required * 11-26 - Disable Vehicle * 10-4 - Acknowledgment Cast Main Cast * Larry Wilcox: Jon Baker * Erik Estrada: Frank Poncherello * Robert Pine: Joe Getraer Recurring * Brodie Greer: Baricza * Michael Dorn: Turner * Paul Linke: Grossman * Lou Wagner: Harlen Arliss * Randi Oakes: Bonnie Clark Others * Simon Oakland: Sweeney * Christina Hart: Toni Sykes * Elizabeth Daily: Carol Sweeney * John O'Connell: Charlie Max * Apollonia Kotero: Barbara (as Patti Kotero) * Cynthia Leake: Lori * Connie Downing: Sandy * Michelle Avonne: Cathy